N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP) is known as a solvent and cleaning agent. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,099, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone is combined with a strong base such as alkali hydroxide for stripping cured resins such as silicones. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,186, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidones is used with an alkanolamine to remove solder flux from integrated circuit chip carriers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,621, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone is used in a paint stripping composition. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,032, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone is used in a drain cleaner composition. However, the higher alkyl pyrrolidones are not known for use as water-based oil removal/degreasing agents due to their poor solubility in water.
Many degreasing compositions presently used rely on chlorinated solvents or petroleum based materials for their effectiveness. However, these materials are not favored due to their volatility and potential for generating fugitive emissions. In some instances flammability is a problem. Also, successful biodegradability of an oil removal/degreasing composition has not been achieved.